


𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐮𝐬 | 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐢𝐝

by yikesgubler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesgubler/pseuds/yikesgubler
Summary: "𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐭, 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬?""𝐢 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐧𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩 𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐭, 𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐫."





	1. Chapter 1

Sad and Confused.

That's how I'm feeling at this moment in time as I sit in the questioning room at the police station waiting for someone from the BAU to walk in.

"Alright Ms. Vega I'm gonna need you to go through everything that occurred today leading up to the attempted murder of your friend Madison Moreno."

You look up to see Dr. Spencer Reid emerge through the door holding a folder in one hand and a bottle of water in the other as he sits down across from you and hands you the bottle.

"Do I have to repeat everything again? I already spoke to Agent Prentiss and Jareau about what happened at the hosipital and I really don't see it necessary to repeat it." You whine to him with pleading eyes hoping he would let you leave and not have to explain the exact same story over again.

"Ms. Vega I'm just trying to do my job." He get close to your face and leans to into your ear "Between you and me you might wanna coorporate because you aren't looking so innocent." He leans back taking off his black jacket and placing it on the back of the chair while adjusting his black collared button up that shows off his toned his arms that was paired it with a simple dark navy tie. 

You look at him for a quick second to admire how good looking he was before snapping back into the realization that you could be charged for attempted murder.

"You can't be serious right now. Madison's my friend and I would never do anything to hurt her let alone to try and kill her. Sure we had some differences but that was normal for us, you can't keep me here." You say practically yelling due to the outrage you're feeling.

"Then tell me what happened today Rose. I'm trying to help you out of this situation but I can't if you don't tell me about the events leading up to when you found her. I've been doing this for sometime now and you seem like a nice and not to mention beautiful girl who wouldn't try to kill her friend. So please talk to me."

Did I just hear that right? Did he just call me beautiful? He's probably just saying that just so he can develop some sense of trust so he can get information out of me. But it somehow seemed genuine like he actually wants to help me and believes I'm innocent without actually saying it.

"Okay. I'll start from the very beginning."

Rewind to a few hours before the incident 

"Mija, your dad and I are gonna go to sleep okay? If you need anything ask Juanita or Lu, they're gonna be in the kitchen cleaning up. Buenas noches." 

"Goodnight." 

Your mom closes the door to your room and sit in your bedroom filled with boredom. It's a Friday night and as per you have to stay home. 

Being the daughter of the mayor of Miami sounds fun but really isn't. People expect you to act and dress a certain way to uphold this image of both you and your family. 

Both my mom and dad came here from Mexico to give me a better life which I am grateful for, but they rarely ever let me go out due to my dads job and the fear of their precious daughter getting targeted.

Your parents rarely ever payed attention to you unless you were out in public or at some kind of event where pictures would be taken. You were used to it though, it's been like this since he became mayor but it is what it is. 

The only positive thing about him being mayor was that you had Juanita and Lu, they were your housekeepers who lived in the back house and I always enjoyed talking to them. 

Sighing you grab your laptop from the desk you decide to just sit in bed and scroll on Instagram when you get a call from Madison. 

Madison was the first friend I ever made here when I was in elementary school, we've been inseparable ever since. She was the only girl to understand you and help you meet new people through her since you had a hard time making friends growing up. Not the be that person but I seriously don't know what I would do without her.

Huh that's weird, she only ever called you unless it was important. 

"Hey Madison what's up? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah everything's fine don't worry I just wanted to call to invite you out tonight to a party! Also before you ask I'm driving and I will pick you up in 10 minutes so be ready! Make sure you wear something short and either red or black!"

"Madison you know I would love to but I can't. If I even tried to ask to go out right now with you it wouldn't work since they're literally asleep and the guards are parked by the gate."

"All you gotta do is sneak out from your window quietly since you're on the first floor and go into the back garden since it has a secret opening to the road. Juanita and Lu can cover for okay? I'm almost there so get ready!"

I mean she wasn't wrong, it would be pretty easy to exit your house and just run to her car with the help of them both. 

"Alright I'm in! Text me once you're outside." You hang up as you quickly tried to find a cute outfit to wear and you remember you just got a new satin black dress from this online boutique. Quickly you put that on and add some cute wedges to pair with it and detangle your hair from the braid it was once in. 

Exiting your room you grab your purse and phone as you head over to the door, before saying a quick prayer to the part of your room that has crosses all over

Exiting your room you grab your purse and phone as you head over to the door, before saying a quick prayer to the part of your room that has crosses all over. 

Although you and your parents never really talked, you and your mom would always go to church on Sunday and thank god for everything you have. It was the one thing you enjoyed doing with her since you just felt connected with her. 

Heading out the room and over to the kitchen and spot Juanita and Lu just sitting at the dinner table drinking a tea and talking gossip as per usual

Heading out the room and over to the kitchen and spot Juanita and Lu just sitting at the dinner table drinking a tea and talking gossip as per usual. 

"Rose mija do you want some tea?" Juanita asks getting up and stopping as she takes a look at what you're wearing and looks back at Lu.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Lu asks setting down the cup as the two women stare at you waiting for a response.

"Madison is picking me up to go to a party but I promise I will be careful and back before mom and dad notice! Please don't say anything, I never get to go out." 

The two women look at you then back at each other before nodding in response as you hug them quickly before exiting the door to the kitchen and into the garden. 

Your phone starts to vibrate and you see it's a text from her saying she's behind the bush. 

You manage to get past and bushes and trees as you run up her car, you greet Madison with a quick hug before she starts her car.

"So how do you feel?" She says while smiling while still facing the road.

"Pretty nervous if I'm being honest because I just snuck out of my house but other than that I'm excited for it. Anyone from the group gonna be there?" You ask as you pull down her mirror to apply some lip gloss and powder your face.

"Yeah Oscar, Katrina and your favorite one Michael" She says as you begin to butterflies in your stomach once you hear her say his name. 

Michael and I had been together since my junior year at USF, he was in my English class and asked for my number, the rest is history. The only people who know about him were Juanita and Lu of course, my parents don't know about in due the fear of what people might find when they see the mayors saint of a daughter dating a guy. Shocking, I know.

"Um Rose hello? You seemed to have zoned out to Michael land again but anyways we're here so let's go!" 

Madison parks and you grab your phone putting it in a hidden pocket on the side of the dress. The two of you get out of the car to a nice but simple house with people all over the block and the house. Madison spots the group of friends and grabs your hand to greet them. You see the boys followed the color rule as well wearing black pants and a red shirt while Katrina wore a red romper which she looked gorgeous in.

"Hey you guys ready to have fun?" Madison says as she greet the three with a hug as you do the same, when it your turn to hug Michael his hands grip your waist and whispers in your ear

"You look really sexy in that dress" Your cheeks start to get red from excitement as you whisper back "You don't look too bad either but I would love to see what's underneath the clothes you got on" As you pull away and put a normal smile on your face while Michael has a smirk on his face. 

You've been with Michael for almost a year now and you guys haven't had sex yet. Michael understood you weren't ready but sometimes would obviously wanna do it when you ended up going out with the group to events like this.

"Okay well I have a feeling tonight will be one to remember so let's go inside and have fun!" 

Katrina yells as we all go and follow her in as you feel Michael put a hand around your waist as you all enter the house and are greeted by the strong smell of alcohol, sex and the blaring sound of "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira.

"Okay well I wanna go dance so Katrina you wanna join me?" Madison says as she nods and they link arms as they walk off to the dance floor, Oscar leaves to go find a chick to hook up with for the night which left Michael and I alone.

"You wanna go and get a drink?" He says while whispering in my ears since it's too loud to hear anything, you nod and take his hand while you go to the kitchen and see a selection of drinks to choose from. You're not really a big drinker so you just decide to just grab a white claw from it's box while Michael grabs a Corona from the fridge.

"So how'd you get your parents permission to come out? Did they know I was gonna be here?" He ask before taking another sip of his drink. 

Michael knows well that my parents can't know I'm dating him, a major rule my dad gave me when I started school was "no dating till you graduate"

"No they don't know I'm with you here since I snuck out of my house while they were sleeping so" You respond laughing while sipping on your drink which tasted of fake strawberries which didn't taste good but you swallowed it since spitters are quitters. 

Michael must've noticed since he went to the table to grab a water bottle to give you as he gets rid of the fake strawberry drink.

"I know you aren't a big fan of alcohol so just drink the water it's good for you taste better than whatever the hell you're drinking." You laugh at him and thank him for the water before getting a sudden burst of confidence. You're not sure if it was the environment you were in or the way Michael was acting tonight but you wanted to be close in contact with him. 

You wanted to fuck him.

"Let's go dance!" You put the water down as he does with his drink as you take his hand while he follows you to the dance floor of the house. 

"Only Girl" by Rihanna starts to play and you feel the tension between you both start to rise as you let your body move to the music and begin to grind up against him and he grabs you by the hips as you both move in sync.

"God Rose you are incredible." He says in your ear while still moving in motion with you and the music. You suddenly say the following which even leaves you in shock but you wanted him and now.

"Michael I want you, now." You say looking into his eyes before he listens to your command and take you the upstairs part of the house looking for an empty room or bathroom to use. At this very moment you didn't care what happened and if you would regret it, you only cared about fucking him right then and there.

After opening many doors to many rooms you get to the last one and open the door, it's dark and seems to be empty. Just to make sure it's empty you both walk in to turn on the light but notice the floor has a pile of girls clothes and a broken pieces of glass all over the place. Taking a look at the place you see a girls body on the side of the bed on the floor next to the window. 

You rush over to make sure she's okay only to see she had been undressed was bleeding from the back of her head and had blood coming from the front of her body. You turn the body over to see and notice tons deep cuts into the stomach and that's when you see who it is. 

Madison. 

You stand up and scream her name trying to wake her up while calling for help from people outside of the room. Michael rushes over to grab you from falling due to shock as he tells you everything will be okay and that he's called the police along with the ambulance. You still try to wake her up since she still has a pulse but no luck.

5 minutes later the police show up along with the ambulance as they clear out the house to have the guests get questioned and searched for if they have anything illegal since it wasn't in a nice neighborhood. The ambulance let you stay with Madison while they got her strapped her to a gurney and drove her to the hospital.

Michael said he was gonna look for Katrina and Oscar to make sure they were okay and if they saw anything, you gave him a quick hug while you hopped into the ambulance and held Madisons hand as you pray she'd make it out alive.

You arrive to the hospital fairly quickly and rush out with he medics to the entrance of the hospital where they took Madison to get immediate surgery due to her injuries being very bad and her having lost a lot of blood. You call Madison's mom and explain what had happened to her daughter as she starts to cry on the phone in distraught over her child but manages to tell you she's on her way and will be there very soon. You decide to call Michael to let him know and inform the rest of them but he doesn't answer so you shoot him a quick text while you wait in the waiting area.

Madison's mom arrives and hugs you with tears in her eyes as she says" Dios, por favor protege a mi hija. Ella no merce esto solo es una nina." She says while hugging you as you tightly hold onto her before you sit down and hold her hand in support. 

Her mom was a single mom who came here to from the Dominican Republic to start a better life for both her and Madison. You couldn't help but feel this was somehow you fault for accepting Madison's invite to go to this party instead of trying to stop her or even prevent this from occurring.

An hour or two pass by and you finally have a doctor asks for the family of Madison and we both rush up and ask for information on her. He explains that she survived the surgery without any complications and it was a miracle that she even lived due to how much blood was lost and how bad the injuries were. We both hugged the doctor out of relief as he then explained that we may see her but must let her rest.

We thank him again and rush to the elevator to find he room number and floor that she was on. You thank god silently in your head for letting survive this but still remember that the person who did this to her was still out there.

You reach her room and see her sleeping peacefully and only hear the sound of her heart rate monitor. Her mom rushes to her side to hug her and give her a kiss as she begins to sit by her side and start praying, you give your friend a kiss on the forehead as you decide to give them some time together as you go look for some coffee.

You leave the room and wander the hospital to find some coffee on a table at the end of the hallway. You pour the warm liquid in two cups and walk back over to the room only to find two ladies in the room with Madison and her mom.

You walk in to see the two look at you as you hand her mom the coffee as she thanks you and puts the drink down on the side table next to the bed.

"Hi Ms. Vega we're Agents Prentiss and Jareau with the Behavarioal Analysis Unit, we're just here to ask you some questions about what happened at the party you attended today." 

"The BAU? Why are you guys here on this case?" You've heard of these guys before but weren't sure why they were even here, Madison's case isn't even in their area of work. 

"A similar crime like this happened a few years back in Miami except the only difference is the victim was killed by the attacker and the former people on the case couldn't catch the guy so that's why we're here. Are you ready to start questioning now?"

You nod as they begin to ask you things such as if you saw anyone suspicious around Madison or if anyone you knew wanted to harm her tonight and overall just how the night went leading up to you finding Madison. You responded with no both times since everyone you knew loved Madison, she was such a sweet and fun person to be around.

Agent Prentiss got a call from someone and steps outside to answer the call and you can't help but get a bad feeling about that call. You notice her start to look at you as she speaks and wonder what they could possibly be talking about.

"Hey Rose do your parents or anyone from your family knows your here right now? If not you can use my phone to call them and let them know so they don't worry. I'm a mother and I know I would be worried if my child wasn't home right now." Shit. You look at the clock on the wall and notice it's practically morning. You were so caught up with Madison you forgot to call your house and explain everything that's going on.

"Yeah JJ she can do that once we get to the station. Hotch said we have to bring her in for more questioning since they found something. So Rose you're coming with me." You look at Madison's mom and give a reassuring look before following Agent Prentiss to her car and sit in silent while you wonder what this could be about.

You arrive in 10 minutes as you follow her through the station and get weird looks from the men on duty which made you uncomfortable as you adjusted your dress and tried to cover yourself with the little fabric you had on. You weren't sure if it was because of what you had on or the fact that the mayors daughter is at the police station. 

"Don't you guys have some work to do? Stop being damn pervs!"

Agent Prentiss must've noticed how you uncomfortable you were since she looked at the men and yelled at them. She looks at you with a reassuring nod and led you into the interrogation room where she said someone will be with you shortly as she left you alone in the room with just you and your thoughts.

A few minutes pass by as you just stare around the room thinking about how fast things change when you see the door open and are greeted by a tall man with hair that gave boy band vibes which showed off his perfectly cut jawline and an outfit that definitively showed off his figure and that he for sure worked out.

"Hello Ms. Vega I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." 

-

hi guys! this is my first fanfic i'm writing about spencer reid and i'm so excited for it and hope you all enjoy it as much as i do <3 if you wanna follow for updates or anything like that you can follow me tiktok! my user is yikesgubler :) and if you wanna listen to the playlist for the story my spotify is cali62098 !


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the present 

After explaining to Dr. Reid the events that happened tonight he just listened quietly while writing a few things down in the folder he had brought with him. 

"Ms. Vega when you turned her body over did you get a good look at the markings on her stomach?" 

"No. My only concern at that moment was that she was alive and okay which should also be yours, why am I even in here?"

Ignoring you he looks at you then back at his file before pulling out a picture of what seems to be another persons stomach with the number 11 written deep into the persons skin. He pushes it towards you as reluctantly look at it trying not to throw up. 

"What the hell is that?"

"That's the previous victim of the person who committed the same crime to your friend Madison except she didn't make it."

"I'm sorry I don't wanna sound rude but why are you showing me this?" 

He pauses for a moment before taking the photo back from your view and putting it away into the folder on the table.

"Detectives at the scene found your fingerprints on both the glass bottle that was found on the floor which seemed to be used to cut into your friends skin and the strawberry flavored white claw drink that was also found under the bed. That's why I'm showing you Ms. Vega." 

"Are you implying that I had something to do with this crime and the previous one?"

The hell is this guy talking about? That's impossible. You didn't even see Madison the entire time at the party at the beginning and that was that. Plus Michael threw my drink because it didn't taste good and I even put his Corona away before we went to go and dance. 

"You can't be serious right now. I didn't even seen Madison for the rest of the night since I was with Michael my boyfriend the entire time, he can confirm that. The only reason my finger prints were on the bottle was because I took it from his hand and put it on the counter so we could go dance. I didn't even finish the drink because it was bad and I normally don't even drink so Michael got me a water instead. Obviously someone is trying to frame me for this to make me look guilty. I didn't do this." 

Before you even realize it you start to cry and shake due to the stress and it being like 40 degrees in this room. You see Spencer get up and think this was over and would report the information back to his peers but instead he came over to you along with jacket and placed it around your shoulders which you were grateful for as you felt his hands on you shoulders as placed it on you. 

"Thank you." You say to him as he gives you a small back before exiting the room taking the folder with him and shuts the door behind him. 

*Spencers POV *

You exit the room leaving Rose in there by herself and can't help but feel bad for her. You know the evidence points to her having some kind of involvement in the crime but you just know she didn't do it. 

You reach the room where the rest of the team was as they all talked among them before explaining what happened and your thought on if she was a suspect or had any involvement. Which you made clear the group that Rose Vega was innocent. 

"Come on man you can't be serious right now? Reid her fingerprints were all over the glass found on the floor and that white claw drink. How could you possible think she isn't the one responsible for it." Morgan says while looking at you confused as does the rest of team. 

"She specifically mentioned to me that she took Michaels drink out his hand before they went go dance and she told me she didn't even finish the drink due to how it tasted and that he went to get her a water bottle to drink since she isn't that big of a drinker." 

Hotch walks into the room shutting the door behind him before speaking to the group, "I was just informed her dad is the mayor of the city and he along with his wife on their way over here now. Let's just say he did not sound happy."

Before you can respond your phone begins to ring and see it's Garcia calling you.

"Hey Garcia you're on speaker, tell us everything you know about Rose Vega and her family."

"Okay so I pulled up Roses file and she has a clean record guys. She's only 22 years old, on her fourth and final year of school at the University of South Florida, she's never been in any kind of trouble and is overall a good girl. Her dad's the mayor of Miami and mom is a successful real estate agent. They seem to be like the perfect family but I did look into her dads record closely and saw that a few years ago before becoming mayor he was attending AA meetings. Rumor also has it he had also gotten physical with his wife and daughter before too but it was swept under the rug so it wouldn't ruin the chance of becoming mayor."

"Okay thanks Garcia call us back if you find anything else." Hotch say before you end the call and look back at the team. 

"Garcia mentioning her dad going to AA meetings makes sense as to why his own daughter doesn't like alcohol, she was probably scared of ending up like her dad and didn't wanna take that chance." Emily adds turning her attention to you.

"Hear me out but this seems like the work of someone who's trying to frame her if you think about. The previous murder doesn't fit her so we can rule her out as a suspect for that one but this one was different, the person left items that had her finger prints on it so that we would draw attention to her for a reason. This could be the work of someone who wants to ruin her and family." Rossi says.

"Emily you call JJ to let her know what we got and ask how Madison is, as well as if she could get any information from doctors of the marking on the stomach. Morgan and Dave you guys go back to the crime scene to see if they found anything new. I'm gonna stay here to call Garcia to take a deeper look into the parents and see if anyone has any grudges against them." Hotch says to the team as they all go do as they're told as you start to walk out with them to go check on Rose. 

"Reid before you go and see Rose tell her she can leave the station and that her parents will be coming in." He says before thanking him as you walk back to the room, you open the door and see Rose pacing around the room while wearing the jacket you gave her which looked quite good on her as she walks back and fourth but stops once she sees you enter the room. 

"So I just talked to my team and you are free to leave but if we have any more questions to ask we will be contacting you. I also suggest not leaving the city for any reason until this is cleared up." 

"So you're saying I can go?" You nod in response to her question and see her come up to hug you as she thanks you for this. 

Normally you aren't a fan of touching people but this was different, you couldn't explain it but she just fit in your arms as you wrap your hands around her waist and pull her in closer. 

"Oh god I'm sorry." She pulls away from you to trying to recollect herself from the little moment you both just had together, you assure her it's alright and open the door for her to leave as you walk her out of the room. 

You lock the door shut behind you before receiving a text from Hotch,

"Parents are here with me and will be coming out now."

Responding with an "Ok" you turn to Rose and speak to her.

"Rose your parents are here waiting to speak with you." She looks up at you and nods before you walk over to where Hotch is with her parents. 

*Roses POV*

After thanking Spencer you leave his side and walk over to your parents who separate themselves from Hotch. They have a concerned look on their face especially your mom but when you reach them your greeted with a reaction you didn't expect. 

Smack! 

You feel a hard hand hit the side of your cheek once you're within reach of your dad.

"Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida para salir de casa y con ese vestido?Sabes lo que me va a hacer esto a mí y a mi reputación?" (How could you be so stupid to leave the house and with that dress? Do you know what this is going to do to me and my reputation?)

"Papa for favor, puedomas hablar de esto en la casa? La gente estan mirando." (Dad please, can we talk about this later at the house? People are looking.)

"No me importa si la gente esta mirando!" He grabs your wrist hard as you wince in pain while still holding your cheek. 

People are witnessing this go down and stare in shock. You see your mom try to calm him but he pushes her away as he starts to try and walk out of the building with you until your entire body is moved in a swift movement behind Spencer. 

He manages to pull you away and push your dad into a wall causing people at the station to rush over to them. Spencer manages to leave that commotion leaving your dad being held back by two officers along with your mom who's with him trying to calm him down. 

Spencer rushes over to you while you stand there in shock holding your cheek trying not to cry as you see him come up and look down at you. 

"Stay there."

You obey him and stand there as you try to process what had just happened, your dad had never laid a hand on you no matter how mad or upset he was with you. The smack hurt like a bitch and you knew this would leave a mark as it start to throb while you hold your cheek. 

Spencer starts coming towards you as he grabs his bag and car keys before he gently places his arm around your back as he guides you out the front door. 

You barely know this man but get a feeling of safeness when around him.

He leads you to a black SUV as he opens the door for you and you enter silently, while he goes to his side of the door to enter as he starts the car and begins to drive. 

It was a fairly quick and quiet drive. You notice he decided to take you the local beach near the station as he parks right by the sand and stared at you before deciding to break the silence.

"Hey I'm not sure how bad your cheek still hurts from earlier but in my bag I have an ointment that'll help relieve some of the pain if you wanna put it."

"Thanks." Managing to give him a small smile, you take and open the bottle while you start to apply it but wince from putting too much pressure to the area. 

Spencer sees the reaction and speaks up, "Here let me do it, I'll be gentle with you I promise." He takes the bottle from and applies it to his fingertips and begins to lightly press it up against your face. 

You take this time to admire just how good looking this man was, he had a defined jawline with some stubble on his mouth area which drew attention to his perfectly shaped lips. You look up from his mouth to see his nice hazel eyes paying extra close attention to your cheek as he finished putting the ointment on you and tucked it back into his bag. 

He starts to unbuckle his seat belt as do you while he gets out of the car and jogs over to open the door for you. You thank him and take notice of the beach being practically empty for whatever reason as you wander with Spencer to the sand but stop to remove your wedges as does Spencer when you see him take off his converse only to reveal his different mismatching dinosaurs socks.

"Hey nice socks Dr. Reid" You say laughing as he removes his socks and puts them inside of the converse he's holding in another hand.

"Thanks but you can call me Spencer, I feel old when young girls like you refer to me as Doctor in non work settings." Young girls like me? He says smiling before you both find a place to sit on the sad with a nice and close view of the waves. 

"You can't be that old? You gotta be like in your late 20's at least considering how fit you are, I mean your arms are really tone and muscular." 

I know I did not just let him know how fit I think he is. 

"Well thanks Rose but I'm actually 10 years older than you which makes me in my early 30's but I'm flattered you think I could be in my 20's" 

So he's only 32 years old? That's not too bad, older men are better in bed from what you've heard and he has some big feet which mean he could also have a big d-

"Rose? Did you hear what I just said?" Jesus Christ girl get your head out of the gutter and pay attention to the man in front of you .

"What? Sorry I was kinda thinking about something. But what were you saying?"

"Don't worry, I asked if you know why I brought you here."

"Because you like the beach and wanted some alone time with me?" 

"Well yes but that's not the only reason. Whenever something happens in my life I like to drive to an area that I know'll be empty which will give me peace of mind and assure me that everything will be okay and workout in the end." 

"So how'd you know the beach would be empty today? Are you some kind of like psychic or something who can predict the weather?" 

"No actually but that would be nice huh? It's going to rain soon"

"So you brought us here to get soaked while we find our peace of mind? Sounds fun but I'll have to pass." As you stand up and start to walk back to the car. 

"Rose wait, please just give it a try then once it rains we can go back to the car. Deal?" 

"Deal." You say while going back and sitting next Spencer on the spot you were on before. 

"So what now?" 

"We just sit here and listen to the sounds around us and think about everything bad that's happened to us and remind ourselves that it'll get better no matter how awful it may be." 

You start think about everything bad that's happened so far from Madison being in the hospital to someone possibly trying to frame you for the crime in which you didn't commit. Also you can't forget your dad acting like that and calling you a slut because of the outfit you decided to wear. 

You begin to feel water trickle down your face as you turn to see Spencer staring at the view of the sun setting and the waves barely coming to shore.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?" 

"Can you hold me, please?" You manage to choke out before beginning to sob as he pulls you into his chest close into his arms while caressing your back trying to comfort you.

"It's okay Rose, let it all out okay? I'm not going anywhere." 

You're not sure for how long you stayed at the beach with Spencer or how long you were wrapped in his arms, but he never let go of you even after you stopped crying. He made you feel like everything would really be okay, it felt nice.

"Hey Rose you feeling better?" 

You open your swollen eyes after what felt like years of crying and respond, "Yeah I think I'm fine, you can let go of me now if you want." He releases his embrace you when you look to see it was starting to get dark. 

"Oh god Spencer I'm sorry I didn't even realize how dark it was you must need to go back to your team, how long have we been here for here?" 

"For about an hour but Rose don't apologize, I'm fine and my team knows that I'm here with you plus if they really needed me they would've called me. My phones been dead silent since I've been here with you." He says while standing up and pulling you up with him. 

"Before we do have to leave I gotta do one thing." Saying in a serious tone which made you nervous cause you had no idea what he was gonna do. 

"Oh yeah and what's that?" 

"This!" He yells excitedly as he picks you up in his arms as if you weighed nothing while he runs down to the ocean water.

"Spencer what the hell? Put me down!" You yell laughing as you try to escape his arms but end up failing by falling into the salty water. You managed to get out of the water to see Spencer laughing his head off as he sees you drenched. 

"You think this is funny Spencer? You're gonna pay for that!" 

You run full speed toward him and managed to knock him off balance into water face flat as you laugh at the sight of it. You make your way towards the sand when Spencer comes up from behind grabbing your waist and spinning you around in circles. 

Instead of trying to escape this time you laugh begging him to just let you down back on the floor and he does after a few more spins. Once you touch the ground you lose balance and fall over your foot but Spencer manages to catch you before it happens. You grasp onto his shoulders as he does your waist while you both look up at each others face only having the smallest centimeter from your lips touching. 

You both notice Spencer's phone ringing as you let go of him while he rushes to pick up the phone. You slowly walk back over to the spot so it wouldn't seem lie you were trying eavesdrop on the conversation even though you were gonna ask him what the call was about anyways.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure but JJ called and we gotta go over to the hospital to see Madison." 

-

hi guys! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as i did :) see you next time <3


	3. Chapter 3

*A/N* 

I recommend you listen to the following songs while reading this chapter which can be found on my spotify playlist for the story which is titled WTNTU by cali62098

List of songs

"Valientes" by Danna Paola 

"Todo Cambio" by Becky G

"How Long" by Charlie Puth

"The Night We Met" by Lord Huron

Enjoy! <3

-

"What why? Is she okay did something happen?"

"JJ just called to let me know that Madison just woke up and asked to see you" A sigh of relief leaves your mouth as you both grabbed your belongings and hurried back to the car since rain started to fall.

You reach the passenger side of the car buckling up when you realize both you and Spencer are soaking wet from the little incident at the beach.

"Hey Spencer could we stop at a store somewhere or go back to my house to get some clothes? It'll be super fast I-"

"Rose after what your dad did to you today I'm not letting you near him or that household alright? I have a pair of sweats along with a hoodie you can use." 

The tone in his voice caught you off guard, he went from a soft spoken voice to a demanding tone you didn't know he had. Deciding not to question him you just give him a thank you and turn you head to face the direction of the window as you watch the rain pour.

You arrive to the hospital fairly quickly since Spencer decided it was necessary to turn on the police sirens while speeding through the wet streets of Miami like a maniac, which you were thankful for since you got to the hospital faster but still he could've crashed the damn car. 

He put the car in park and removes his seatbelt to exit the vehicle before taking a look at you.

"Wait here" Nodding your head in response he gets out and shuts the door. You hear the rain loud and clearly as you turn around to see Spencer grab a duffel bag from the trunk and jog back to the front seat.

"Alright here's the hoodie and sweats you can put on, I also have a pair of slippers if you wanna put those on and not walk into the hospital with your wedges. I'll wait outside of the car while you change." 

Outside? While it's raining? Either he's very respectful or just dumb.

"Spencer don't be silly, I'm not gonna let you stand in the rain. Just turn around while I change and I'll do the same when you get dressed alright?" 

"Alright" Handing you the clothes along with the slippers he turns around to face the car next to him. Slipping off the wet jacket he gave you earlier in the day along with the dress letting it fall onto the floor of the car, you grab the black sweats sliding them onto your legs then reaching for the matching black hoodie as well.

"You can turn around now I'm just putting on the slippers then I'll face the window so I don't see you."

You hear him start unbuckling his belt and unzipping the wet pants from himself as he grabs a clean pair of pants to put on, once you hear the zip of the new pants you notice that you haven't seen your phone in awhile and start shifting around in your seat while trying not to look at Spencer change while you search for it.

"You okay Rose?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just haven't seen my phone since I've left the party so I'm hoping it's somewhere around here" You look down at the floor and the edges of the seats, even the tight corners where you're barely able to slip a hand through but find nothing.

You decide to look up and see if it fell in one the compartments near Spencer's seat as you look up to see him buttoning up his shirt as your eyes drift to his chest where you see his perfectly carved abs.

For someone who's in his 30's he sure doesn't look like it, you could tell he must've spent long and many hours at the gym to get those.

You're able to snap out of the trance before he realizes you were staring at him getting dressed, you quickly snap your head to the other side as he says he's ready to go. Getting out of the car he closes the door behind him as he holds an umbrella over you both once you exit your side.

You reach the doors of the hospital and make your way to the elevator as you push the button to take you to the floor Madison's on. The elevator dings and the door opens as you both walk out next to each other. 

You're not sure what to expect once you get to her room but you're just glad to hear she's awake and has asked for you, but apart of you can't help but worry that the person who did this is still out there and could come back to finish she they started.

Spencer grabbed your hand and pulled you gently causing you to stop walking, you're directly in front of him before he speaks.

"Hey I'm not trying to profile you or anything right now but I can obviously tell something's bothering you since we got off the elevator so what's going?" 

"I don't know I guess I'm just scared to see her? What if this whole situation is my fault Spencer? If I would've hung out with her at the party instead of Michael we wouldn't be here right now and I just feel so guilty." You start to feel your eyes water up as a single tear falls down from your cheek.

"Hey look at me, none of this was your fault alright? Don't you dare blame yourself for something you had no control over." You nod as he wipes away the tear from your face with his thumb.

"I'm gonna be with you every step of the way okay? My team and I are the best at what we do, we are going to catch the person who did this to your friend. I always keep my word and like I said earlier at the beach I'm not going anywhere."

Even though this is the worst possible time to be even thinking this but you're somehow in a messed up way grateful to have Spencer here with you. He's been nothing but supportive and caring since you met him in the interrogation room.

"Thank you. I think I'm ready to go and see Madison but I have a request to ask." 

"What is it?"

"Will you stay by my side the whole time? This might sound weird but your presence calms me down and I could really use it once inside"

I really hope he doesn't think I'm some sort of freak or something for asking this. Oh god what was I thinking he probably thinks I am a weirdo, he's probably making a mental note of this on his profile of me inside of that head of his.

Spencers POV

My presence calms her?

I knew I was good at a lot of things but never that surprisingly. It made me feel good in some weird way that she was basically comfortable around me and didn't want me to leave her side during this time.

"Of course." I replied before she begins to enter the room first as I follow closely behind to see the room filled with people. JJ is of course sitting with the mom making sure she doesn't need anything while Madison is laying in bed saying some stuff to her. On the other side you see 3 individuals who you assume are close friends of the girls, they look to be the same and or around the age of as them.

"Rose!" Madison practically yells as she tries to sit up but holds on stomach from pain before eventually lying back down. 

The room was filled with balloons and flowers which you assume were brought by the three friends sitting on the other side of the room. You watch as the two girls hug for a moment you hear Rose how she's doing and if she needs anything.

"Hey I'm fine girl really, I got you here now along with my mom and our three besties in the corner over there watching us. But uh who's the cutie over there?"

"Oh sorry! You guys this is Dr. Spencer Reid. Spencer meet Oscar, Katrina and Michael" As she points to each of them as they give you a small wave.

"He's working the case with Agent JJ over there. He's a good man so be nice to him please."

You already knew that Michael was her boyfriend when reading Rose's statement earlier in the day but found it cute that she introduced you since normally JJ or someone from the team does it for you.

She starts hugging them one by one before you see Michael wraps his arms around her waist. For some reason you felt almost annoyed at the fact that he was touching her like that, even though they were dating, still.

"Rose what the hell happened to your cheek? Who did that to you?" He says quite loudly so that now everyone in the room is looking at the two of them as he moves her dark black hair out of the way to get a better look at the mark.

"Michael don't worry about it alright? I'll tell you later, I really don't wanna talk about it right now." She responds in a whisper almost as he is still examining her face before responding once again. Suddenly he looks up and puts his focus in your direction before shifting his face from concerning to pissed.

"Was it him? Did you hit my girl?"

Before Rose can even respond to his question he walks over to you, shoving you causing you to lose balance.

"Listen here man I don't care who the fuck who are but no one messes with my girl alright? Especially not scrawny white guys like you."

"Your girl? Not sure Rose would be still wanna be with someone who seems to have trouble keeping his dick in his pants without contracting an STD."

"Michael stop it he didn't do anything! It was my dad!"

He turns around to face Rose as does the entire room full of people inside of it.

"My dad was the one who did this not Spencer. It happened as I was being let go of the station, he called me a slut because he saw me in the dress and slapped me hard across the face. Are you happy now?" She said before going next to Madison as she held her hand. 

Silence fell upon the room before Madison speaks up.

"Michael thank you for the flowers but I think you should go and come back tomorrow once you've calmed down and aren't trying to fight a BAU agent."

He doesn't say anything in response but obeys and storms out of the room with Oscar following behind him.

"I'm gonna go talk to him but I'll be back tomorrow okay? Bye guys." He says before hugging Madison, Rose and Katrina along with the mom.

"Sorry about that man he usually isn't like this, but it was nice meeting you." 

The room is dead silent with nothing but the monitor beating and the background noises from the television playing the Spanish channel until the mother decides to speak up as she grabs a phone from her purse.

"Probablemente sea un mal momento, pero dejaste tu teléfono aquí antes de tener que irse con el otro agente." (This is probably a bad time but you left you phone here before you had to leave with other agent.)

"Oh thank you! I've been looking for this since I was in Spenc- I mean Dr. Reids car so thank you." She corrected herself as if she didn't wanna draw attention.

"Hey Spencer can I talk to you for a minute? In private." JJ says in a low serious tone as you go outside the room to speak with her.

"The doctor said due to Madison injuries and especially the marking on her stomach it would be best for us to question her tomorrow. Madison still doesn't know what was written on her stomach since her mother wants to be the one to tell her due to the fear of how she'll react."

"Alright that's good then tomorrow we can do the memory technique and get as much information as possible."

"Yeah but before we head back in, what's going on with you and that girl? You're both acting is if you're in some kind of relationship when it's completely inappropriate, don't even get me started on that little fight with Michael. Spencer you need to remember that we are here to do our jobs and let's not forget that she was a suspect for this crime."

"Yes keyword was. Let me remind you that the evidence along with the timeline from the party does not show that she had any knowledge nor involvement in this crime and it's obvious that someone's out to get her for whatever reason and I'm gonna find out. So quit the mommy act and stop treating me like a damn child, I mean it Jennifer I know what I'm doing."

You're not sure what came over you but the way JJ was talking about Rose pissed you off. Yes she was a suspect in the case but isn't anymore and JJ shouldn't talk as if she's some criminal.

"Spence I say this because I care but please just try to stay focused. I just don't wanna see you distracted that's all." She said before putting a hand on your shoulder before answering a phone call.

I mean could she really have a point though? Am I really getting distracted and too close to her? No that's ridiculous, I've always been good at my job. For Christ sake I have an IQ of 187 and can read 20,000 words per minute with along with an eidetic memory. 

I'm not letting Rose get in the way of me doing this case.

Roses POV 

Not even a minute after he left the room you hear Madison say the following causing you to choke on your drink.

"Alright girl spill, what's going on with you daddy Reid?" Daddy Reid? I mean Madison wasn't wrong he is attractive and has a super nice body but nothing was gonna happen.

"Madison! Comportarse porfavor." (Behave please.) 

"It's just a question! Don't tell me that you don't think he's attractive mom, Rose did you see the way Michael acted before he went all crazy on him thinking he hit you? He even called you his girl to mark his territory, he was so jealous of him."

"Yeah you gotta tell us if you're hooking up! If not then I call dibs on that man." You turn your head to see Katrina has joined in on the Reid love fest.

"Can you guys lower your damn voices please he's literally on the other side of the door with his partner for the love of god." You lower your voice in almost a whisper before continuing to speak. 

"Let's get one thing clear here, he and I are not a thing alright and we most certainly aren't hooking up. Second of all he's just been helping me out a lot since this has happened and I'm just grateful for him. So even if I did get any feelings for him nothing's gonna happen because we're living two very completely different lives and it wouldn't workout. Plus I have a boyfriend." 

"Listen, you know we love you and want you to be happy but you need to open your eyes. I know you heard about what Spencer said about his dick and contracting an STD. You and Michael haven't had sex yet so he's probably been fucking other girls to fulfill his needs which may sound harsh but I say this for your own good because I wanna see you spend your life with someone who will value you." 

Silence is all that can be heard as you sit there processing the conversation you just had before Katrina chimes in.

"I was gonna tell you this earlier when you got here but the night of the party when Oscar and Michael picked me up I sat in the back and was listening to music but it wasn't too loud so I was able to hear a part of a conversation they were having and well, Michael was talking about how he was planning to fuck a girl after the party if you ended up"teasing him as you usually do." 

Just like that you feel you're heartbreak into pieces. All he probably ever wanted was to get into a girls pants no matter who it was. 

"So you're saying Oscar knew about this too? Oh I am gonna kill him once I am able to fully function again." Madison says before dialing a number on her phone.

"I'm calling those two ass clowns and am gonna give them a piece of my mind." You see Madison dial Oscar before you and Katrina try to grab the phone out of her hand before actually snatching it and hanging up the call.

"Have you lost your mind? After what just happened we don't need more drama, let's deal with this tomorrow when the time comes okay? " 

"Fine but if you see me grab a vase of flowers and chuck it at one them you both say it magically flew and fell on their heads alright?" You all laugh at her statement before noticing it's been quite sometime since Spencer has been outside of the room talking to JJ.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go and check to see if Spencer's still here okay? Call me if you need anything alright." 

"Ask if he's single!" You hear Katrina say laughing as Madison giggle before grabbing your phone and walking out to see Spencer no where in sight. 

You walk the entire hallway before deciding to ask a security guard if he had seen him. 

"He asked me earlier where the cafeteria was so you're best bet is going there." You thank the man before taking the elevator down to go find him. 

You enter the area to see only a few people in the room either drinking a coffee or just sitting there in general. You look around to spot Spencer in the very back corner drinking a coffee as he stares outside the window as rain pours. You walk up to him sitting in the empty chair in front of him.

"Hey you okay? I got worried when I noticed you didn't come back after awhile." 

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I didn't go back I just needed to clear my mind and wake me up." He said as he points to the cup of coffee in front of him. You look at the clock on the wall before realizing how late it's gotten. 

"You know you don't have to stay here anymore right? I mean not that I don't want you to but it's pretty late and you probably got a lot to work on in the morning and you probably might wanna sleep." You say pointing to the clock as he turns to looks but ignores the time and faces his attention back on you as he picks up his coffee and places his lips on the little hole before speaking.

"Speaking of sleep what're you're plans gonna be for tonight?"

"Well I was gonna sleep in Madison's hospital room for a few days then maybe Katrina's place since my dad's pissed at me." 

"Rose no offence but sleeping here sounds awful and I won't let you do that."

"What? Why not? Spencer I need to sleep."

"Because you'll be sleeping with me tonight." 

-

Hi guys!! I hope you liked this chapter :) the next one should be posted either this weekend or even tomorrow! I have to do some last minute some changes so be on the lookout haha 

btw my tiktok is yikesgubler if you wanna follow for updates or anything <3 

bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N*

I recommend you listen to the following songs while reading this chapter which can be found on my spotify playlist for the story which is titled WTNTU by cali62098

"Yo x TI, Tu x Mi" by Rosalia & Ozuna

"Never Ready" by Tini

"All The Stars" by Kendrick Lamar & SZA 

-

Did I just hear that correctly?

Did he just say I'm sleeping with him tonight? 

"Uh Spencer do me a favor and repeat that please because I don't think I heard you right, did you say I'm sleeping with you tonight?" 

"Yes I did and I'm not taking no for an answer Rose. The team and I have a hotel we're staying at while working this case which means I have my own room so you'll be staying with me."

I'm spending the night with him? At his hotel room? Dear lord why do you put me in this situation with this man who you know I am attracted to. 

"You're really demanding you know that right?"

"Only when it comes to something I want and I want you in my room tonight. So let's get going cause I'm ready to test out that bed." He laughs as he gets up to throw away the coffee he was drinking and you follow him out of the cafeteria.

A short walk later you reach the elevator to go down to the main floor, while waiting you decide to send a quick text to the girls just so they don't worry since you won't be returning for the night. You pull out your phone and use whatever remaining battery you have left to send the following text:

"Will be back tomorrow going to head over to Spencer's hotel room for the night, love you guys <3" 

You slide your phone into the pocket of the hoodie as you hear the elevator ding, it opens and you both enter. Spencer begins to press the buttons when your phone starts to ring and you see it's Katrina calling, you decide it pick up since it could be important.

"Hey what's up?"

"BITCH YOU'RE DOING WHAT WITH DADDY REID TONIGHT?" 

You hear Madison practically yell through the phone causing you to jump and Spencer to take notice but continue to just look around the elevator.

"Did you forget I'm still with him? We're literally in the damn elevator right now and he probably heard the way you yelled daddy Reid!" You're practically whispering at this point praying he doesn't hear this conversation.

"Okay my bad ,well our bad Katrina wanted to call and get the tea but I snatched the phone before she could speak. I'll let you go so we don't interrupt you two but you better text us and tell us everything! Bye sleep well and use protection!" You hear the call end and just roll your eyes before putting your phone away to see the elevator doors open as you see Spencer walk out and wait for you to do the same. 

You exit the elevator and walk through the hospital exit to see the rain has cleared up but you could smell the freshly wet concrete of the street and the cold breeze brushing through your face. Spencer walks to his side of the car to open the door then press the button to open your side as you hop in and start to put on your seat belt. 

"So what was the phone call about?"

"Oh uh the girls just wanted to call to say goodnight and that they're gonna miss me" Dear god I hope he buys that and changes the conversation.

"Oh that was it? I thought it was something a little more interesting since I could've swore I heard someone on the phone refer to me as daddy Reid. But I could have just been hearing things, it's been a long day after all." 

This whole time you were looking at front view mirror of the car avoiding eye contact during this conversation but as soon as you heard him finish that sentence you can feel your cheeks get red and warm as you turn to face Spencer. He's still driving but can see you're full of embarrassment as he goes onto to talk again. 

"Rose it's okay don't be embarrassed, it's actually funny. Plus it's not the first time someones referred to me as daddy." He finishes off that sentence forming his mouth into a smirk and putting his attention back to to the road. 

You sit in your seat speechless trying to figure out what to say but your brain draws a blank. Spencers been called daddy? By who and when? And what was the reason, he doesn't have kids from what I know so that means he's been called that while in the bedroom. 

Holy shit. 

"We're here" 

You didn't even realize you were thinking about Spencer and daddy being used in a sentence for that long till he pulled up to the hotel and the car was parked. 

You exit the car as Spencer grabs his two bags as you follow him inside the hotel. The hotel was probably one the nicest ones you've ever been to, it was decorated beautifully and it was very quiet due to how late it was. 

The receptionist must've known who he was already since he just walked passed her and made his way to the elevator as it opened you proceeded to enter. 

"What floor is the room?" You honestly don't care about where the room's located but just wanted break this silence with anything that came to mind. 

"It's on the 6th floor and we're gonna be in the 9th room." ;)

The elevator makes a stop as the doors open while you walk alongside Spencer to the room. He stops in his tracks to pull out the key card to open the doors, and once he does he walks in first as you follow after closing the door behind you. 

The room was beige and decorated very simple just like any other hotel room, it came with the basics that any room would have. You spy some chairs that look pretty comfy so you decide to sit on it for a minute and notice there's only a single bed. 

Spencer starts to put his bags on another one of the chairs as he unzips the duffel bag to grab his clothes to change into to get ready to sleep when he suddenly stops before heading into the bathroom. 

"So you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor tonight okay? I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable in anyway so make yourself comfortable and try to get some sleep. You've had a long day and I know you're exhausted." He makes his way to the bathroom door before you speak up causing him to turn around to face you.

"Spencer wait, we're both adults and I think we're mature enough to share a bed together without anything happening. Go and get changed while I wait for you in this bed." You go to jump into the bed making Spencer laugh before he enters the bathroom to get changed. 

"Rose if you don't wanna sleep in the clothes you're wearing I have a pair of boxers and a t shirt you can put on somewhere in the bag!" God bless this man for having so many pieces of clothing in his bag. 

You get up from the bed and head over to his bag to see the clothing he was talking about folded neatly inside the bag to the left corner. You start to undress yourself and put on the boxers then remove your sweater along with the bra when you hear Spencer exit the bathroom.

"Ah sorry!" He covers his face with the old clothes he had on while you quickly put the shirt on.

"It's okay I should've told you I was getting dressed out here."

"Can I remove the clothes from my face now?" 

You laugh as you walk back over to the bed removing the covers to enter as you reply to Spencer telling him the coast is clear. 

He puts the clothes into the little closet of the hotel before turning off the lights and getting into bed as he questions you again, "Are you sure it's okay for me to be in bed with you? Studies show when you sleep on the floor your back posture can improve and I don't mind I kinda need the help." 

"Spence it's okay, you invited me here even if you were being pretty demanding about it this is still your room after all so you should get to sleep in your bed." 

"Yeah sorry if I was harsh I just couldn't let you sleep at the hospital with everything going on and especially since the suspect is out there." 

"Do you guys have any leads of who could've done it?

"Honestly we're not so sure I have to check with my team but tomorrow we will be questioning Madison and your friends about what they were doing and where they were during the time of the party." 

"That's good." 

( A/N- I recommend you listen to "Love Incredible" by Cashmere Cat & Ariana Grande while reading this part which can be found on my spotify playlist for the story which is titled WTNTU by cali62098 )

You pause for a moment before continuing.

"Spencer what did you mean earlier today about Michael when you mentioned him and an STD?" 

He sighs for a moment before continuing on.

"Look Rose I feel like you should be the one to ask about that since you and him are dating, but if you really wanna know I can tell if he doesn't okay?" 

"Okay Spence." 

"Spence?"

"Yeah I decided to give a lil nickname if that's okay"

"It's all good with me. My coworker JJ actually calls me that as well, goodnight Rose." 

Hm. Interesting.

"Goodnight Spence." 

You turn to the side facing the wall as you try to relax your mind to go to sleep but you just can't. 

Your mind goes back to the hospital and you think about Michael and can't help but wonder if what you both felt was a lie during the relationship. Did he really hookup with other girls? You know Katrina would never lie to me but you just don't wanna accept the truth of the situation. 

You can't help but begin to tear up as reality starts to set in about the kind of person he was and could've been this whole time and you were too stupid to see it.

"Rose?" Shit. I thought this guy was asleep already.

"Yeah?" You turn to see Spencer.

"Are you okay? I can sense something's wrong." 

You move your body closer to Spencer so that you only have a thin line of space between each other. 

"I would rather tell you tomorrow than right now since it's late"

"Anything I can do to make you feel a little bit better at least?" 

"Can you hold me?" 

He doesn't say anything but instead puts a single arm around you and brings you closer so that you're lying on his chest as you both face the ceiling. You snuggle into him getting comfortable as you wrap an arm around him bringing you comfort as he begins to run his hands through your hair causing you to relax and doze off.

"Goodnight Spence." 

"Goodnight Rose, sweet dreams." 

\- 

Spencers POV

You wake up before the alarm goes off to feel the sun blazing through the curtains as you open your eyes to see Rose peacefully sleeping in your chest still. Gently trying to not wake her you reach for your phone as you press the home button and read the time to see it's 9 in the morning. You see two texts from Morgan reading the following:

"Prettyboy where are you? We were supposed to leave 30 mins ago." - sent 35 mins ago.

"Spencer I'm coming over there and you better have a good reason why you're making me come get you." - sent 5 mins ago. 

Shit. He can't know Rose is here I need to- 

"Prettyboy are you in there? If you don't open up the door I will break it down." You hear pounding at door and you carefully move Rose as you rush over to open it. 

"Man what's going on with you? You're never late to anything, everyone was worried you overdosed on dilaudid or something." 

"For fucks sake, as you can see I'm okay. I just overslept but I'll get dressed fast so we can go to the hospital and- "

"Spencer? Is everything okay?" 

You mentally curse in your head as you see Morgans mouth open in shock as you turn around to Rose standing behind you confused and barely awake as she crosses her arms. 

"Yeah Rose everything's okay, just go get dressed and I'll meet you inside in a few minutes alright?" She nods and goes back disappearing into the room. 

"Reid my man you finally got some? Man you should've just said something I would've covered for you! How was she! How'd y'all meet?" 

You step out of the room closing the door before pulling Morgan aside.

"Morgan I did not "get some" that's Rose. She's the girl from the case we're currently working on that involves Madison and she just spent the night in the room with me to sleep. That's all that happened." 

"Man are you serious? Hotch will kill you if he finds out you spent the night with someone involved with a case whether it was sexual or not!" 

"Which is why you're not gonna say anything, come on Morgan the poor girl has been through a lot and she was gonna sleep at the hospital. I couldn't let her spend the night especially with everything going on right now." 

"Alright Reid I'm not gonna say anything but you and her have 5 mins to get ready before Hotch calls all worried about you again. I swear he cares about you as if he you're his own son." 

"Whatever man let me get changed real quick and then we'll leave" 

You head back over to the door opening it to see Rose still in your boxers and paired it with the slippers you let her use and the black hoodie from yesterday. 

She just sitting there on her phone and looks so cute even though she just woke up. 

"Hey Spencer sorry if I interrupted your conversation, I didn't mean to I was just confused when I saw you not in bed anymore." 

"It's fine don't worry about it, but we are gonna need to head to the hospital right now since my team and I are gonna start the questioning." 

"Okay that's great I got a text from Katrina saying she got me clothes to put on once I get there."

You open the closet to pull out a long sleeve collared shirt and a pair of pants to put on quickly since you're already late, not caring if Rose sees or not you start taking off your shirt and pajama pants as you slide the pants on and grab the shirt to quickly button. 

Looking up to grab a tie from the bag you see Rose staring an awe as you get dressed. 

Has she been doing that the whole time?

"You like what you see?" Chuckling as you start fixing the tie around neck and grabbing a pair of converse to put on while simutanansely grabbing your bag with everything you're gonna need. 

"Actually yes, you have a nice body I'll admit that."

"Why thank you, took me awhile to get here but I'm glad you enjoyed watching me get dressed. Are you ready to go?" She gives out a small laugh before getting up from the seat and following you out the door. 

"Hotch we are on our way okay? Yes Reid is okay he just uh got busy reading a good book on the history on numbers that's all. See you when we get there." 

"The history of numbers Morgan? Really that's the best you could come up with?" 

"Well excuse me for trying to save your ass from Hotch yelling at the both of us."

"Are you in trouble Spencer?" Morgan and you turn to see Rose with a worried look on her face. 

"Well having someone like you sleep in my bed isn't really allowed in the BAU handbook so it's better for all of us if no one knows about this alright?" 

*Roses POV* 

Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean? 

Not sure how to respond you just nod to what Spencer said as you follow the two men closely behind as they talk among themselves as you all exit the hotel to the car. You decide to text Katrina to make sure she's already there at the hospital with the change of clothes she'd promise to bring you. 

"Hey are you there already?" 

"Yeah I got the clothes you asked for btw so I'll head with you to change since Madison is spending some alone time with her mom rn before they question her." 

"Ok that's good I'll see you once I get there and please don't say anything about what I'm wearing when you see me." 

"Can't promise since I'm curious but ok " 

Looking up you see that you've already arrived at the hospital and that you've just stay silent the entire time from the car ride to entering the elevator as Spencer talks to Morgan.

You understand it's part of his job to discuss the case but not once did Spencer introduce you to him. You literally only know the other dudes name because of when Spencer mentioned it at the hotel when talking to him. I know we aren't dating but it's literally just like a common courtesy thing he should do. 

The elevator door dings open as you walk out behind the men to find Madisons door closed, the two men stop talking and turn to you with confused looks. 

"Rose do you know why the doors locked?" 

Now he wants to talk to me and acknowledge me? Nope.

"Why don't you go and ask one of the nurses instead of someone like me." 

He looks at Morgan with a puzzled look then back at you opening his mouth to speak but shifts to attentions to see Katrina behind you grabbing your arm as you are dragged to the nearest bathroom. 

"You just saved me from an awkward moment Katrina thank god." 

"I saved you from that and a fashion embarrassment. Can I ask what you are wearing and what happened because when I walked up to y'all because it seemed a lil tense." 

"Hand me the bag with clothes and I'll explain." 

Katrina hands over the bag as you enter a stall and start to explain what happened today when Detective Morgan pulled up to the hotel room. 

"So hold up he actually said that to you?" 

"Yes he did! Like I have a name please use it." 

"Yeah he fucked on up that honestly. Hopefully he'll apologize because if not I will fight that guy."

Exiting the stall you head to the mirror to look at the clothes you had on, it was a simple light blue top that showed a good amount of cleavage with a lace detailing and paired the top with a pair of light blue jeans and some vans. 

"Rose you look hot! We need a get a picture of this we look so good Madison is gonna hate us!"

You shake your head laughing as you both sit on the random little sofa in the bathroom taking pictures with your phone before deciding it was time to leave and head back to the room. 

"But other than that little situation was the night good?" 

Yes. 100% yes.

"I mean it was okay, all we did was sleep nothing exciting."

"So nothing happened? At all?"

"Nope." 

"I have a feel something did and you don't wanna say but that's fine I won't pressure you." She winks at you before you both reach Madisons room to see Spencers team in the room chatting quietly among themselves while Madison and her mom pray.

The people in the room turned to look at you both arrive as you greet them all when you can feel Spencers eyes staring at you from the back of the room. What is this guy doing? 

You decide to not turn around and just head over next to Madison and her mom pulling two chair close to them before hearing a dreadful voice you were hoping to avoid.

"Rose" 

\- 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please let me know if you guys like when I put the songs at the beginning of the chapter bc I like it but if you guys don't I won't put it <3


	5. Chapter 5

*A/N*

I recommend you listen to the following songs while reading this chapter which can be found on my spotify playlist for the story which is titled WTNTU by cali62098

"Ojo por Ojo" by Johann Vera

"Her" by "Majid Jordan

"Love Lies" by Khlaid & Normani

-

Looking up from where you're sitting you see it's Michael getting ready to hug you when Katrina steps in front of him making him stop in his tracks as well as Madison beginning to shout at him causing everyone in the room to look over.

Dear God. 

"Michael I know damn well you did not just walk into my hospital room trying to act like everything's okay after the shit you pulled yesterday! We know you've been cheating on Rose so if you don't leave right now I will throw this vase at your big ass head!" 

"Are you on crack Madison what the hell is your problem?" Michael yells at her causing Madison to reach over for the vase filled with flowers making you and Katrina turn to snatch the vase away from her before she ends up in jail because of his dumbass.

The team looks over at us before Spencer and Agent Prentiss come over to try and diffuse the situation before it gets any worse. Prentiss sends Michael to wait outside while she talks to Madison and Katrina calming them down while Spencer makes his way to you as you separate from them and just stand in a corner trying to calm down.

"Rose are you okay? Are you hurt do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Spencer."

He looks at you for a moment studying your face then inching closer to you before speaking once again.

"Rose what's up with you? You've been acting weird since we've left the hotel. Did I do something to make you pissed off?"

Is he serious? Does he literally not remember what he said?

You look at him for a moment not sure of what to say before noticing Michael outside looking at you and Spencer confused.

"I need to go talk my boyfriend Spencer." You walk past him as he tries to grab you arm asking you to wait before you jerk it off and make your way outside of the room to face Michael.

"Michael I'm gonna make this fast because I don't have time to deal with your bullshit right now, did you cheat on me during our relationship yes or no?"

"Rose please let me explain I love you-"

"Did you or did you not cheat on me Michael."

He looks down for a minute licking his mouth before looking back at you and responding.

"Yes." 

You don't respond or say anything to him as he pleads and begs for your forgiveness. You just make your way back into the room as he stands there just watching as does everyone else assuming they heard what had just happened due to how silent it was.

You sit back in the chair next to Katrina but you feel Spencers eyes on you as you just look down on the floor trying to blink away the tears. Both of the girls reach for your hand as you hold it tightly before hearing Spencer speak.

"Madison are you ready for me to try the memory technique now?"

"Yes"

Spencers POV

Madison replies to your question as you try to shift your focus onto this case and away from Rose as you just see her heart break into millions of pieces.

People in the room begin to exit so you and Madison could start to get information on what happened to her the night of the party. You make your way over to Madison but notice she doesn't let go of Roses hand causing her to jolt back and give a confused look.

"Can Rose stay with me? She was the one to find me and I just feel like she should be here with me."

You look at Rose to see her widen her eyes as she looks around before making eye contact with you waiting for a response. Not sure how to respond you turn to look at Hotch as he nods in your direction before closing the door and leaving.

"Okay before we get started I'm gonna need you to take some deep breaths Madison and try to relax your mind before we begin. Rose and I will be here with you as I ask you questions about that night and what you can remember alright?"

Madison nods in response as Rose just sits there holding Madisons hand for moral support.

"Alright let's begin Madison. What was the first thing you did when you got the party?"

"I walked in with my friends and then told the group I was gonna go dance. I had asked Katrina to join and she joined me as we danced to "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira for a little bit until Katrina said she had to go to the bathroom while I continued to dance by myself." 

"Okay Madison that's good, what happened while you were dancing by yourself?"

"I was just moving to the music when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my hips as this guy pressed up against me."

"Did you get a good look at the person?"

"When we were dancing no it was dark but I did turn around to see how tall he was. Maybe around 6 ft and had dark colored hair and was wearing all black."

"What happened when you both were dancing?"

"He just moved his body with me to the music until he turned around and asked if I wanted to fuck which I just nodded to as he took my hand out of the crowd."

"Was he aggressive with you in anyway while making your way to the room or during the time you guys were alone together?"

"When we first reached the room no. We entered and just started making out and started to remove our clothes, I remember throwing the outfit on the floor next to the bed and he started to remove his shirt then he pinned my arms against me on the bed."

You see Rose start to tear up but wipes it away quickly as she looks at you quickly then back to Madison.

"It's okay Madison, take a breather if you need to."

She shakes her head sighing before continuing on to tell you what occurred.

"He didn't try to take advantage of me but he just whispered something in my ear before I got knocked out."

"What did he say Madison?"

She hesitates for a moment before sighing and repeating what the attacker told her.

"Tell Rose I'm coming for her."

What the fuck?

Your eyes widen as does Roses when you see her make direct eye contact with you speak again.

"Thank you for your corporation Madison, I will get back to my team with this information okay?"

She nods her head in response as you look at Rose whisper something into her ear as she lets go of her hand and excuses herself from the room.

"Rose wait"

"Please just give me some space right now."

She opens the door walking past your colleagues who look back at you with puzzled looks on their face as they walk in questioning you of what just occurred.

"We need to look into every person who has been in and out of Rose Vegas life right away."

"Spencer what happened in there?" Prentiss ask and she crosses her arm.

"Madison just told me that before she blacked out the attacker told her and I quote, Tell Rose I'm coming for her. Now I don't know about you but I'm not letting this guy kill her or do whatever he has planned so we need to let her parents know and question them ASAP."

You don't even wait for a response from anyone as you rush out of the room on you way to look for Rose.

"Spencer come back here!" Hotch yells but you ignore him as you just make your way to the elevator.

Roses POV

Tell Rose I'm coming for her.

That's all that replays in your mind as you stand infront of the hospital not sure what to do or think of what just occurred.

Why would someone be coming for me? What could I have possibly done to someone to make them wanna hurt my friend?

"Rose? What're you doing out here?" You recognize the voice to be Katrinas as she exits the hospital doors walking up to you as she wraps her arms around you.

"Oh nothing, how'd you find me?"

"I was actually gonna leave the hospital to go buy some food for us to eat, Madisons mom gave me some money to buy some stuff and told me to go with you but we couldn't find you so I just assumed you went with Daddy Reid since he wasn't seen anywhere either."

Spencer wasn't there? Where did he go then?

"Hello? Rose what's going on, I'm starting to get more worried than I already am."

You grab Katrina and sit down on the bench to tell her what Madison told you and Spencer while you were alone with her.

"Tell Rose I'm coming for her? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Rose do your parents know that someone is potentially trying to kill you?"

The thought of your parents were the last thing on your mind right now but you knew that they were going to find out eventually.

"There you are!"

Spencers voice is heard as he walks up to you and Katrina sitting in silence on the bench looking up at him.

"Rose we need to talk about what happened. You shouldn't be here alone."

"Excuse you she's here with me and it's fine. A psychopath hasn't tried to hurt us or anything."

"It doesn't matter. You both are are in danger basically with everything going on so you guys need to be on high alert from now on."

"Ok Doctor we get it, don't talk to strangers ya know stranger danger? Now if that's all please excuse u-"

Katrina pulls me with her as we begin to walk off but Spencer walks in front of us haunting us to stop in our tracks.

"Yeah sorry I don't think you guys will be going anywhere unless it's with me or someone from my team. I'm gonna text one of my colleagues and tell them to go with you to the store get whatever you need while I stay here with Rose."

"This is ridiculous, I think we'll be fine going to the store for food right Rose?"

Katrina looks at you for backup but with everything happening you're gonna have to agree with Spencer on this one.

"Katrina Spencer's right, it's best to be cautious now with someone potentially trying to hurt me and besides he probably called his other cute partner to go with you."

"Pretty boy you better have a good reason why texted me like 5 times telling me to meet you down here. Hotch is not too happy with you right now."

You and Katrina turn to see Morgan coming through the doors with a confused look on his face as he walks over to him explaining the situation of what's going on.

"On second thought I would not mind some company joining me on this trip." Katrina giggles as she stares at the two men talking among themselves before they disperse as Morgan calls her over.

"Have fun" You laugh as Katrina walks away waving as she goes up to Morgan and grabs his hand as they walk off together.

"We need to talk Rose."

You can't avoid him forever Rose, even though you were still upset about this morning he doesn't deserve the attitude from you.

"Alright what would you like to discuss first? About how someone could potientally be trying to kill me or about what you said about me this morning at the hotel?

"Wait a minute what did I say at the hotel?"

He's lucky he's cute.

"Spencer when we were leaving you didn't even use my name or introduce me to your partner. You referred to me as "someone like you" when you were talking to him and that made me feel shitty. After the day we've had and the night we spent you made me feel like I was some girl you picked up off the street."

He doesn't respond for a minute then proceeds to just take a seat on the bench you were once seated at with Katrina as you follow and sit before he opens his mouth.

"Is that why you were so quiet in the car and upset when we got to the hospital?"

You nod in response as you see his mouth form into a frown before he interlocks your hand with yours before looking up at your face again.

"My intention was and never will be to make you feel like that Rose. I'm sorry you felt that way I should've using a different choice of words at the moment, I hope you can forgive me."

Of course you were going to forgive him, it was a mistake and in the small time you've known Spencer you know he wouldn't do something like that on purpose.

"It's okay Spencer, I forgive you."

You pause before deciding to speak again about what happened in Madisons room.

"Spencer what's gonna happen with me? If I'm being honest I'm fucking terrified of what Madison said and I don't know what to do or who to trust right now it could literally be someone who works in my house or even one of my damn friends! Spencer I can't do this-"

"Rose baby calm down" He cups your face in his hand as he looks deep into your eyes before continuing on "Listen to me, I am not gonna let anything happen to you okay? We are looking for the person who did this to you and measures will be taken for your safety."

You don't respond and neither does Spencer, you're both in your own world as you both just stare into each others eyes as he still holds your face. Before you realize you and him are inches away from touching each others lips until you hear a familiar voice in front of you two.

"Rose?"

Of course out of all people it had to be my mom.

You quickly pull away from Spencer and get up to stand in front of her as Spencer slides down the bench you both were once very close on.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Your dad and I got a call from agent Hotchner asking us to come and get you so you can come home. He told us about what Madison said while you were in the room." You are suddenly pulled into your moms embrace as she places a hand on her head caressing you hair.

"Mija I'm so sorry for everything, I'm so sorry for not being more involved in your life and for what your dad did to you at the station please forgive me I love you so much. I'm gonna change and be a better mom I swear." She says all this crying as you feel tears coming on your bare skin before you are able to wiggle your way out the hug.

"Mom please don't cry, I forgive you for everything okay?" You give her a small smile before her giving her another hug before pulling away again and walking off.

"Mom where are you going?"

"To get the driver over here, we're going home Rose."

"But mom I don't wanna go Madison needs me and-"

"Rose you should listen to your mom and go home. I promise if anything happens or we get new information I will call you personally and tell you right away."

You forgot about Spencer being there and getting a full show for this little event as he chimes in while standing behind you.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm uh Dr. Spencer Reid and I'm here working on the case with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I was comforting your daughter after what she heard." He does a little wave to her but of course my mom pulled him into a hug as thanked him many times for taking care of her precious daughter.

You couldn't help but laugh as you noticed how uncomfortable Spencer was during the encounter as he looked at you for help.

"Okay well Rose I'm gonna call the driver to pull up and then we will go okay?"

You nod as she waves at both you and Spencer as you turn to face the man infront of you.

"So can I get your number before I leave?"

"Oh yeah uh can I see your phone?"

You pull your phone out from your back pocket and unlock so Spencer can type his number into it.

"Here you go, you have both my work and personal number in there so you'll be able to reach me on either one and I'll answer." He smiled as you send Spencer a pink heart emoji before you swipe out of the phone app to hear your mom calling your name from the car.

"Now you have my number too." You smile at him before talking again.

"I guess that's my cue to go" You give Spencer a hug as he puts his arms around your waist and whispers in your ear.

"I'll see you soon okay? Remember don't hesitate to call or text me."

You pull away from Spencer but while you're still close to him to get on your tiptoes and place your hands on his shoulders to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Spencer!" You pull away as you walk off before turning back one time as you reach the car to see him with the cutest smile on his face.

"Rose did you just kiss that man on the cheek?"

"No mom! That's gross he's not even attractive."

You gotta fake it till you make it right?

-

After a 30 minute car ride your mom wakes you up since you've arrived home, you unbuckle your seatbelt and open the car door as you follow your mom up the steps to the house to be greeted by Juanita and Lu giving you a huge hug as soon as you enter the door.

"Rose we were so worried about you!"

"You must be starving! We made you a feast to choose from the kitchen so why don't you shower and change into something comfortable okay? And don't worry your dad isn't here right now he's at the office."

Thank god he wasn't here. You weren't ready to deal with him and his little lecture on what happened at the station.

"Alright let me go to my room and I'll be back in a few okay?" The two ladies nod before they go back to the kitchen as you walk off to your room.

You walk in and close the door as you grab a pair of sweats and and old t-shirt to put on after you shower. It's been probably two day since you last showered but you were so ready to feel the nice warm water hit you skin. 

You feel your phone vibrate to see a text from Spencer.

"Hey it's Spencer, did you make it home safely?"

"Hey Spencer I did. Thanks for texting me :)"

You walk into the bathroom holding your phone and setting it down on the counter as you get undressed and turn on the water putting it to a warm temperature before entering the shower and letting the water touch every inch of you and your body.

*30 minutes later*

You step out of the shower grabbing a towel to wrap around yourself before deciding to check your phone to see two different text messages, one from Katrina and Spencer.

"It's no problem Rose, let me know if you need anything." -Spencer

"Girl I heard you went home I hope you're okay :( Call me later I gotta tell you stuff okay?" - Katrina

You swipe open Katrinas message and respond,

"Just got out out the shower, I'm fine lol thank you for the concern though <3"

Closing out the messages app you decide to open the camera and take a photo of your boobs covered in a towel to send to Katrina to show her you're fine. You go to the photos app and text it to her before getting dressed.

You put the phone down to get dressed into the clothes you brought in with you as you open the door and shut the light off with your phone in pocket as you exit your room and walk towards the kitchen to the smell of pasta.

"It smells amazing in here" You say as you walk in to be handed a plate of pasta and bread and practically shoved into a chair.

"We have been waiting for you to try this! We know it's your favorite so we hope we like it!" Juanita says as he brings you a cup filled with lemonade as you thank her.

"It really does look amazing but it would be even better if you guys joined me" You tell them as they both just look at each other before beginning to serve themselves and joined you for this meal.

Your phone vibrates and you see it's Katrina responding to your text, you swipe open the notification to read what she said.

"You look hot! Even though I can't see you lol Daddy Reid would sure enjoy that picture ;)"

"Please I would never be caught sending him this photo lol"

You swipe out of Katrina conversation to see Spencers name and a message reading Attachment: 1 Image

That's weird? I didn't send him a picture.

Oh my god.

He got the picture of your boobs.

***

hey guys I hope you liked this chapter!!<3


End file.
